Baking avec France
by Lynn Heartnet
Summary: Sexy Frenchmen and sexy Brits being as that


"Hmph, I shouldn't have to be here, frog." England sat on top of the counter licking cookie dough off a wooden spoon.

"Well I'm sure it wasn't me who wagged their tail like a dog and rushed at the chance to eat crepes when they heard I was baking today." France smirked.

"W-well you haven't made any yet." England coughed. France laughed and balled up another cookie onto the tray. "I guess I'll have to make do with your biscuits, eh, frog?"

"Well there would be more of them for you to eat, mon cher, if you would stop eating the dough." France replied patiently, England's tongue froze in it's position over the spoon. "Though I suppose it is a welcome change from your bland food." France taunted.

"My food is not bland! You just overflavor your food!" England protested.

"And yet you are eating it." France replied. England just blushed and scooped more cookie dough out of the bowl and popped it into his mouth.

"I thought…I asked you to stop doing that." France leaned in close to England and lightly placed his first two fingers on his lips. England turned red and then bit France's fingers.

"Ouch! Not very nice, mon cher, such terrible manners." France teased, wagging a finger.

"Shut up! You're not one to talk about manners you pervert." England shouted.

"Raising your voice? You really are a hooligan pirate." France put the tray in the oven, then scooped some cookie dough onto his fingers and held it in front of England's lips. "Come on, you know you want it." He teased.

"I'm not licking food off your disgusting fingers, I don't know where they've been." England turned up his nose and crossed his arms. France trailed an arm around England's shoulders and scooted him closer to the edge of the counter.

"Oh cher angleterre, you're so mean to me." He pretended to pout and waggled the dough laden finger in England's face. England blushed, and after a few moments gave in and licked the dough off France's fingers. "Bon chien." France laughed.

"I don't know what you said but I'm sure it's insulting." England growled.

"Now that you've had your taste, may I take mine?" France asked in a purr.

"What do you mean by that?" England tried scoot away, but France had him caught in his arms, he leaned forward and smushed his lips against England's. England struggled to get away but soon found himself relaxing in the Frenchman's grasp. France's tongue begged entry to England's mouth. England protested with a small gasp as he turned his hot red face downwards.

"Don't fight me, angleterre." France's voice was seductive and almost dangerous as if it was half sweet talking and half a threat. France pulled England off the counter and lay him out on the kitchen floor.

"W-what the bloody hell do you think you're doing, frenchie?" England squirmed.

"Tasting your mouth, of course." France's accent turned r's into a sound deep in his throat that purred out from his lips and tickled England's ears. He leaned in again and pressed his open lips hungrily against England's, who gave in to France and welcomed the frenchman's tongue into his mouth, where it played around flirtatiously. England's fingers reached out for something, and he soon found them ensnared in France's blonde ponytail.

"You have dough on your cheek, mon cher amour." France teased as he licked the Englishman's cheek.

"Who gave you permission to lick it off!" England squealed, a hand flying to his face. Suddenly the oven timer went off, buzzing to let them know it was time to take the cookies out of the oven.

"Looks like you're saved for now, Arthur." France laughed and stood up to open the oven. England grumbled and swiped at his wet cheek with his sleeve, he pushed himself back onto the counter and crossed his arms. France was busy taking cookies off the tray and putting them onto the cooling rack, England got so caught up watching him that it was a surprise when France suddenly turned around and shoved something sweet, melty and hot into his mouth.

"Mmph?" England chewed the cookie in his mouth and swallowed before he chocked.

"Even thought you gobbled up all the dough I was still able to make a few." France winked. "Do you like it?" England blushed and leaned forward to briefly peck his lips against the Frenchie's.

"What do you think?"


End file.
